Alley Magic
by Pixiixixii
Summary: Maya has lived on the streets for as long as she can remember, fighting monsters nobody else is able to see. When a woman appears, claiming to be a witch, she pulls Maya into a world of magic where Maya learns things about herself she never could have dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Warning: may contain spoilers for PJO (first series only) and Harry Potter

_Light filtered through the grimy window, glinting off a mane of long, dark hair. A lovely woman raised her head, tears pooling in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice soft and musical, "but it's time for me to go."_

_"No," a man gasped, coming into view. He was good-looking, yes, but nothing in comparison to her. "Not yet, please."_

_"I'm sorry," she said again, looking down and gazing into the face of her sleeping child. The baby's blonde hair was sticking up all over her head, her expression peaceful. "I've stayed longer than I should already."_

_"Just... just until she's a little older," he pleaded. "My dear, I beg of you... it would mean so much to Maya. Think of the baby."_

_"I have no choice," the woman said sadly. "But I daresay Maya and I will meet again."_

_The man ran his hands over his short blonde hair, searching for the words that might convince her to stay. His mouth opened and closed, but he came up empty-handed._

_"Please," he said feebly._

_"I love you," the woman answered, pecking him on the cheek. She kissed the baby's forehead, then dissolved in a shower of sparks._

_The baby started to cry._

* * *

Maya jerked to attention, her scraggly blonde hair glinting dully in the fading light. "Who's there?" she asked in a steady voice. "Show yourself!"

She heard rustlings and stood, eyes darting around, holding a plastic shovel like it was a sword. Her voice was stronger as she repeated, "Show yourself!"

Still, nothing appeared. Maya didn't lower her guard, though; she sank down onto a crate and gazed at the crumbling brick walls of the apparently empty alleyway.

Maya could barely remember anything about her life before the streets. It had been years since she had run, fleeing the monsters that had killed her father and destroyed her home.

She lived off scraps, fending for herself in a world full of monstrous beasts. They followed her everywhere, springing their attacks when she was most vulnerable. Her arms bore the scars of countless teeth and claws.

"I know you're there," she murmured, watching for any signs of movement. "I know you're there," she repeated, more loudly, "waiting for me to look away. I'm not going to, though. I'm not falling for that again."

There was no reply, and Maya was finally starting to wonder if she had imagined the noise when a cat streaked down the alley. She watched it disappear, then allowed her eyes to close as exhaustion overcame her.

The sun was high overhead when Maya awoke, instantly alert. Something had startled her, she was sure of it. She didn't have to search long.

A severe-looking, bespectacled woman stood before her, in one of the strangest outfits Maya had ever seen. Dark green robes brushed the dirty ground, and a matching hat rested on her gray-streaked hair.

Maya's automatic reaction was to spring to her feet, already brandishing her shovel. "I know what you are and I know why you're here," she said bravely, though she had never seen a monster quite like this. "I'm warning you now, leave or I attack."

"I believe you're mistaken," the strange woman said sharply, looking both ways, then pulling a slender stick of wood from the folds of her robes. "It would be advisable to wait before you do something rash."

"I know you're a monster," Maya said, although she was suddenly uncertain. She could see through the Mist when she focused hard enough... but this was the woman's real appearance.

"No," the woman answered firmly. "I'm not. Now please, put that away," she added, her gaze drifting to the "weapon" in Maya's fist.

Maya lowered her arm slightly, but kept her eyes on the thin, serious face. "What are you, if you're not a monster?"

"A witch," the woman told her.

"Yeah, right," Maya said, gripping her shovel more tightly. "Prove it, then."

Instantly, the crate she had been sitting on just moments before burst into flames. She took a step back as the flames vanished, leaving the crate unharmed.

"You see," the witch said calmly, stowing the object back in her robes.

"And what do you want with me?" Maya asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm a professor," the witch said in a low voice, "at a school called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Maya asked blankly.

"Yes, Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of magic, and you have been accepted."

"I'm not a witch," Maya said instantly. "If I could do magic, why couldn't I fight all the monsters?"

The woman looked briefly worried, but her tone was calm when she answered. "You have yet to be trained. You simply don't know how to harness your powers. You can do things, can't you? Strange things? Things you can't explain?"

Maya opened her mouth to say no, then paused. There were events, things she had done, that didn't make sense, things that scared the monsters away. She had always disregarded them, figuring that her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe, though, it was something more.

"I don't have money," she said suddenly. "I haven't needed any in... in a long time."

"Not a problem," the witch said. "We have funds to help with books and supplies." With that, she pulled a bag from her pocket and handed it to Maya.

It was much heavier than Maya had expected, for she was used to paper money. This bag seemed to be full of metal. "Are these... coins?"

The witch nodded. "Knuts, the little bronze ones, are worth the least. Then there are silver Sickles, worth more, and gold Galleons, worth the most."

"I..." Maya trailed off, thinking. Then she spoke. "This school. Hogwarts. How will I get there?"

"That won't be a problem," the witch told her. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, at King's Cross Station. It's all in your letter."

She handed Maya a letter. "I'm Professor McGonagall," she added. "Someone will arrive soon to take you to Diagon Alley."

Then Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and was gone in a swirl of robes.

Maya stared down at the letter, which was addressed in green ink. _Miss Maya Young_, it said in green ink. Slowly, with shaking fingers, she opened it.

* * *

A/N: This was on and off hiatus for a long time... now I'm trying to keep it moving; please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Amazing," Maya whispered, as the bricks at the Leaky Cauldron separated and she saw Diagon Alley for the first time. "This is spectacular."

Another strangely-dressed person, this time a man, had arrived to transport her to a place he called Diagon Alley. Maya had taken his arm, and found herself being squeezed, the air forced from her lungs, until she was suddenly standing in a completely different place - a shabby restaurant.

Maya gazed around, awed, at all the robed people, at all the strange shops. Eeylops Owl Emporium, read one sign. Flourish and Blotts. Madam Malkin's. Ollivander's. She could've stood there for hours, just staring.

After several minutes she pulled out her list, already worn and creased from the times she had folded and unfolded it. "Robes," she read.

Maya found her way to Madam Malkin's, and left a while later with a bulging package under her arm. She pulled out her letter again. "Schoolbooks."

Leaving Flourish and Blotts, Maya was weighted down with all the books she was carrying. The man that brought her to Diagon Alley had arranged for her to stay in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, so she made her way there and deposited her purchases.

Her money bag significantly lighter, Maya bought her cauldron, telescope, phials, and scales. Finally, the only thing remaining was a wand.

A bell tinkled as she entered the dusty shop. A man stepped forward, his pale eyes slightly unsettling. "I'm Mr. Ollivander," he told her. "Are you here looking to buy your first wand?"

Maya nodded. She had been awaiting this moment, barely able to believe she would get a real magic wand.

The wandmaker began to measure her, then bustled away to pull wands from the many shelves. The tape measure continued of its own accord, until it finished, rolled up, and fell to the floor.

"Let's try this one," he said, lifting a dark brown wand from its box. "Chestnut and unicorn hair, brittle, eleven and one-third inches."

Her anticipation mounting, Maya slowly closed her fingers around the base of the wand. She had barely begun to raise it, though, when he yanked it from her grip. "No, no."

"Redwood and dragon heartstring, supple," Ollivander said, holding out a second, reddish wand. "Ten and a quarter- no, this one isn't right either," he said, tugging it from her hand and returning it to the box.

"Aspen and phoenix feather, fairly springy, ten and a half inches," Ollivander said, handing Maya a cream-colored wand. She took it, and at once felt warmth spread down her arm. She raised it, and as it cut through the air, golden sparks shot from the end.

After paying for the Aspen wand, Maya left the shop, examining it with interest. She waved it experimentally, but after a shop window exploded, she quickly put it back in the box.

Passing the pet shop, she paused. After a moment of thought, and a glance at her money bag, Maya entered the store.

Fifteen minutes later, she exited, clutching a tiny, wriggling ball of fur. It was black, with tiny white patches. The kitten raised its head, looked at her suspiciously, and let out a loud mew.

"So neither of us really trust the other. I guess we'll have to work on that together, huh?"

The kitten purred.

"You need a name," Maya said later, lying on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron with the kitten on her chest. "Shadow?"

The kitten didn't look happy, and Maya shook her head. "Nah, that's a little depressing. How about... Emerald?" She thought about it for a minute. "It works with your eyes. But I don't think either of us like that, either."

Suddenly, it came to her. "You're Lantern," she told the kitten, smiling slightly as she stroked his tiny head. Butterball, after a long look at her, began to purr.

Raising her own head, but not stopping her hand, Maya looked into the mirror. She almost didn't recognize her reflection. Her hair was several shades lighter now that it was clean, a pale, bright yellow. It was still ragged, her clothes threadbare, but just being washed made a world of difference.

Exploring Diagon Alley over the next few days was fascinating, especially when she encountered others about her age. Many were friendly, but others turned their noses up and looked away. Even with the nice ones, Maya rarely said anything more than hello. She wasn't used to people, and was maybe a little paranoid.

The ice cream was delicious, as Maya learned on her second day. She could only afford tiny sundaes, but those few bites were like a taste of heaven. Closing her eyes, Maya savored it for as long as possible.

A lot of time, though, was spent watching the witches and wizards going about their shopping. To Maya, it was like a second world. She had never had any idea this kind of life existed. To just be dropped in... though some things overwhelmed her, overall, Maya was simply amazed.

On her third day, Maya started to read Hogwarts, A History. She learned about the school's founders, about the Houses, and even about Quidditch. It didn't much interest her, though: she didn't see the point in flying through the air on broomsticks.

The Houses were what caught Maya's attention. Clearly, from what the book said, Gryffindor was best, although Ravenclaw didn't seem that bad. Slytherin, on the other hand, did.

Truthfully, Maya wasn't that worried about what House she got. Having not grown up knowing about Hogwarts, she didn't understand the importance of the Sorting. All she knew was that she would be placed in the House that suited her.

"I wonder if we'll get Slytherin," Maya said to Lantern over the top of Hogwarts, A History. "The book says that all the bad guys get put in Slytherin. But... I've done a lot of fighting."

The kitten stretched, curling up beside her. Maya stroked him absently, a smile curving her lips. Lantern had begun to trust her. She could feel the same emotion forming inside her, about him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the four people who followed this story between when I posted the first chapter and now! Also, thanks to Xby for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes, books, and everything else Maya was taking to school lay strewn around her room. Lantern sat atop a teetering stack, licking one paw. Maya turned to him with a shoe in each hand, and sighed. "My stuff got so spread out... I've never had this _much_ before."

The kitten looked away, and Maya smiled slightly. She stuffed Lantern's bed in her trunk. "That includes you."

Finally, everything was packed. Looking with satisfaction at the bulging trunk, Maya suddenly grabbed a yowling Lantern and shoved him into his cage. "Done!"

Maya was at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters by 10:45, staring uncertainly through the smoky air. She was surrounded by loud, happy voices as she took her trunk to the back of the scarlet train.

Someone, an older student, helped her load the trunk into the baggage area. Then, Lantern's cage in hand, Maya boarded and started to look for a compartment.

She sat down alone, but another girl soon entered. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked, her round gray eyes hopeful.

Maya looked her up and down, a habit she had developed over the years, before replying, "No."

The other girl sat down. "I'm Darcy, Darcy Byron," she said brightly. "I really, really want Gryffindor." She paused. "What about you?"

"I'm Maya," Maya said. "I don't know what House I want, yet... I-" She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly, not finishing her sentence.

Identical boys stood in the doorway. "Everywhere else is full," the one on the left said. "Mind if we join you?"

"Okay," Maya said, moving Lantern's cage to her other side to make room.

"I'm Victor," the same boy said. "This is Leon," he continued, pointing to the other. Leon inclined his head.

"Nice to meet you, Victor and Leon," Darcy said, waving. "I'm Darcy, this is Maya. You're first years too, right?"

"Yeah," Leon said, speaking for the first time as his twin waved back. Even in that short word, Leon's voice had an edge that Victor's didn't. It held unusual depth and darkness for an eleven-year-old.

"Cool," Darcy replied, smiling. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor. My sister Liz is in Gryffindor and she said it's the best, best, _best_ House. From what I've heard, she's right. So, what about you? What House do you want?"

"Anything but Slytherin," Victor said. "My dad said that only bad wizards get sorted into Slytherin. _Dark_ wizards." Leon was silent.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Maya asked. "I mean, I know it's got a bad reputation, but..." she trailed off at the look on Darcy's face.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Darcy repeated in a shocked tone. "Well, for one, every dark wizard ever came from that house. You-Know-Who and all his followers were in Slytherin."

"You-Know-Who?" Maya repeated, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "Who's that?"

At that point, everyone else in the compartment had an expression somewhere between amazement and horror. "You don't know?" Victor finally asked. "He-Who-Must-Be-Named? Harry Potter? None of that rings a bell?"

"I'm new to this," Maya said defensively.

"He's only the most evil dark wizard of all time!" Darcy exclaimed. "He was at the height of his power three years ago. The world was chaos. I remember how scared my family was. Then he tried to kill this baby, Harry Potter, and nobody knows why but You-Know-Who just died!"

"Well, that's good," Maya said. "The dead part," she added hastily. She didn't need to make any bad impressions this early.

"It was," Victor confirmed. "My brother and I weren't allowed to leave the house. Nobody went outside, if they could help it. We were terrified, all the time."

"Wow," Maya said again, thinking of her own experiences. They were all silent for several minutes before Darcy suggested that they change.

Hours later, the train arrived. Maya stuck close to Darcy and Victor, aware that Leon was just behind her. Leon creeped her out, though Maya wasn't quite sure why.

"Firs' years this way!" boomed the voice of an enormous man. Black hair and a long beard concealed most of his face. Maya wasn't scared, though. She had seen much worse than him, and the monsters she had faced had been attempting to kill her.

Maya, Darcy, Victor, and Leon sat together in one of the boats, gasping as they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. "It looks like a palace," Darcy breathed.

The boats bumped against the shore, and the first years clambered out. The breeze off the lake was chilly, and Maya shivered slightly. She was glad when they started to walk.

There was another collective gasp as the group entered the castle, gazing around at the high ceiling and moving portraits. Ghosts floated through the walls, causing some (Darcy included) to shriek.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" one ghost cried. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

Another, his head wobbling on his huge ruff, beamed around at them all. "Of course, my dear Friar, I should hope for them to be in Gryffindor."

Maya stared at the ghosts, not sure what to think. She was a little overwhelmed. Beside her, Darcy was positively shaking.

"You may enter the Hall now," the severe-looking woman who had first introduced Maya to magic said, opening the enormous doors with her wand. There was yet another gasp as they all saw the Great Hall. Maya's gaze locked on the starry ceiling. She knew it was enchanted, but it still looked real.

Rows of black-robed students watched as the first years passed. There was a low rumble of conversation, but this ceased as a tiny man carried out a dirty old wizard's hat and a stool.

Maya stared, amazed, as a rip in the hat opened and it broke into song. "Is it singing?" she whispered, to nobody in particular. "Am I insane?"

Soon, the song ended. Then, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, list in hand. "When I call your name," she said, "sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." She adjusted her glasses and looked at the first name.

"Bagley, Adrianne."  
A small girl with long brown hair practically ran to the hat, jamming it on her head. A few moments passed. Then, "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
One of the four tables roared with applause. Adrianne quickly made her way over and sat down.

"Blackwood, Selene."  
A taller girl stepped from the line. "RAVENCLAW!"  
Another table yelled and clapped.

"Byron, Darcy."  
Darcy stumbled over to sit on the stool. It didn't take long before the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Beaming, Darcy made her way over to tumultuous applause.

"Christian, Theodore."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Clark, Kristina."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Coel, Christopher."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Collins, Alexis."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Connely, Grey."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dane, Carey."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dean, Wisdom."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Drelincourt, Ione."  
"SLYTHERIN!" The far table erupted into cheers for the first time.

"Faust, Leon."  
Maya caught her breath as Leon put on the hat. "SLYTHERIN!"  
"I knew it," she murmured as he followed Ione to the table.

"Faust, Victor."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Victor smiled widely and ambled over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat near Darcy.

"Grimmins, Icadora."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hale, Ansley."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harley, Denice."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hawke, Ethan."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopper, Gib."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Maya's breathing sped up as more first years were sorted. _What if I'm in Slytherin?_

"Johnson, Lindy."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kelsey, Allen."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Meadows, Quinn."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nocton, Fraye."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Owston, Ellis."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rake, Sabella."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Maya was nearly hyperventilating, starting to feel faint. _What if they don't sort me at all? What if they just send me back to the alley?_

"Renfield, Seraphimo."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sowards, Eloise."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stephens, Todd."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Virgo, Tyrell."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"West, Catherine."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

Maya was the only person left. She took a deep breath, trying to lessen her panic.

"Young, Maya," Professor McGonagall said, then rolled up her scroll.  
Maya stepped over to the stool, placing the hat on her head. It slipped over her eyes as a small voice spoke in her ear. "Hmm..."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I wrote the entire Sorting. It's what ended my writer's block, so I decided to post it. And... cliff hanger! What House do you think Maya will end up in? Please review!


End file.
